


Omega of Suna

by Lurking_scarecrow



Category: Naruto
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Forced Bonding, Forced Marriage, Forced Pregnancy, M/M, Omega Verse, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:55:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27476131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lurking_scarecrow/pseuds/Lurking_scarecrow
Summary: Kankuro is an Omega and his life sucks.
Relationships: Kankuro/Baki, Nara Shikamaru/Temari
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know. I start stories all the time and never finish them but y'all I just have a lot of ideas. Its honestly just typical Naruto universe except missing some people. They arent dead, theyre just at home cause they are omegas lmao

If you value your freedom to do as you pleased, if you took pride in who you are and your natural talent then you would most likely want to be born an Alpha. If you want to surpass others and always be on top both physically and mentally then again, you would need to be born an Alpha. Maybe you are happy to have freedom but just like to mainly exist. Coasting almost. A basic human. That is being a Beta. Although Alpha thinks more of themselves and only slightly less toward Beta, there is one more that falls at the bottom of the pyramid. To have your life almost decided fully for you before you have even reached puberty. Being told what to wear, who to make eye contact with, and have others basically micromanage your life. That is being an Omega. While Beta is the largest pool at 55% of people, Alpha at 30%, and Omega at 15%, omega may be the rarest but they are the least valued. Omega, unlike Alpha, is looked at as liabilities.

In the Village Hidden in Sand otherwise known as Sunagakure, Rasa the Kazekage was a powerful, threatening, and feared Alpha. He had three children. Temari who was his eldest was an Alpha, she was a knowledgeable and powerful shinobi. He carried a lot of pride in her as a ninja, she was always able to carry out responsibility and was very well respected within Suna. He had another son named Gaara who was also an Alpha. Although he and the council do not think that Gaara had always been an Alpha. They assume that when the One Tail’s power was sealed within him he went from a possible Beta to an Alpha. Strange science, we aren't sure. We don't care.  
Lastly, his middle child was named Kankuro. Unfortunately, Kankuro was an Omega. He had different rules and responsibilities than his older sister and younger brother and most of them sucked.

Gaara and Temari could leave the house as they pleased, yet Kankuro could not leave the house alone unless he was accompanied by an Alpha. It was law, especially in Suna. Other villages were less harsh about this rule. Another rule that is non-negotiable for Omega is clothing. Omega is not allowed to dress immodestly around anyone other than family in the home. It is very disrespectful to not only others but the omega’s own family. Omega are usually covered from the head from head to toe. Hair is covered, arms, legs, ankles, etc. Being from Suna most Omega do not even want to leave the house for the most part because of how hot it is.

Kankuro usually wore a black one-piece suit that covered him from neck to both wrists to both ankles, exposing almost no skin. He also wore a headpiece that covered both the top of his head, the sides of his neck and ears. Lastly, on his neck, he wore a collar specifically made for Omega to wear to mask their scent. Kankuro was not a typical looking Omega, as he was tall and a tad muscular, so finding modest clothing was a little challenging but nothing too extreme.

The majority of the rules that Kankuro followed were something he had grown up thinking that this is how things are supposed to be. It is what it is. That's it. He was an Omega and life isn't fair.

Conceal yourself, be modest. Do not talk to Alpha who are not family unless they talk to you first. Avoid eye contact with others when walking around outside. Do not shake hands with Alpha or Beta. Do not leave the house without an Alpha with you. Wear your collar to avert your scent from being picked up. 

The most important rule for Omega to obey at any cost is that they must be obedient to Alpha. Not all Alpha, but within their household and families. Being a disobedient Omega brings great shame to families. This was extremely important as the Kazekage’s child, Kankuro was taught to obey without question. Severe punishment would follow him if he did not obey correctly every time.

Right now, however, Kankuro fully disagreed with what was being told to him.

Arranged Marriage. Forced consummation.

“This is nothing against you.” Rasa laughed “You have always known your destiny.”

“Father, please, I am not ready for this type of commitment...” Kankuro responded, sadness coating his voice.

“Kankuro are you talking back to me?” He raised his voice slightly.

Just as he snapped at his son, their housekeeper entered holding a kettle and began pouring the Kazekage something to drink. Her random entrance helped calm things down in that split moment for the better.

“Please, pour him some, he is just upset.” Rasa calmed down slightly.

She poured him some, they thanked her and she left. Kankuro brought the cup to his lips and took a small sip of the warm herbal tea she had just brought them. He placed it back down gently on the low table. The room they were sitting in was fairly dark. Just small amounts of light filling the room from candles placed in the corners. Rasa sat on a cushion on the floor on one side of the table and Kankuro across from him.

“Kankuro.” He said in a now calmer and clearer voice.

“Yes, Father?” Kankuro asked

“Please understand, this is something I have always tried to foreshadow to you.” Rasa looked away “It is not a big deal, its actually quite romantic, its how your mother and I met after all.”

“You and mom?” Kankuro asked.

He thought about his mother for a moment. He was young when she had passed, and he never really had any vivid memories of her. He faintly remembers her smile and her smell. She smelled super sweet because she was an omega like him. He remembers his mother, faintly but happily.

“Your mother was promised to me because as a powerful Alpha I could not waste time in producing heirs.” Rasa continued. “I needed an Omega to guarantee that I would be able to have children quickly.”

“But..” Kankuro sighed “Didn't you also love mom?”

“Of course I did.” Rasa blushed surprised by the question “Your mother is still the most beautiful woman in the world to me, I miss her every day.”

“Couldn't you have any Omega you wanted?” Kankuro asked, “What made mom so special?”

“Kankuro, your mother was chosen for me.” Rasa sighed looking away “That does not mean I was unable to fall in love with her, the love your mother and I shared was extremely important to me then and it is extremely important to me now.”

Kankuro looked down, away from his father’s gaze. He understood sure. He understood just fine, but he was still anxious. Rasa could see this in his son. He could smell it in his pheromones, his mood shifting. Kankuro was visibly upset and worried, even when he tried to mask it in his voice. Rasa felt bad for him. Not enough to allow him to stay single, unfortunately.  
“Who have I been promised too?” Kankuro asked quietly “Is it, someone, I know?”

“You two will begin courting under heavy supervision.” Rasa smiled “Do not worry, it will be fun!”

Kankuro sighed a little bit relieved that it would be heavily supervised. It was rare to see his father like this, he was being personable and nice. Usually, he was strict and his word was law, but it seemed he was feeling sympathy for Kankuro in his situation. Kankuro looked to his father once more and nodded.

“If you believe I will enjoy myself then I will look forward to it!” He grinned.

“That's the spirit boy!” Rasa smiled

“Are they an Alpha I know?” Kankuro asked taking a sip of his tea.

“Yes, it is Baki,” Rasa mentioned.

Kankuro spits out his drink.


	2. 2

Kankuro sat outside on the porch in the courtyard, watching the sky as it towered over him. The wind picking up sand dunes and scattering it in other places. The courtyard was enclosed in their backyard so Kankuro was free to sit outside without the need of an Alpha. It was nice to have this time to himself so that he could process what was happening in a healthy way. He heard a door creak a couple of feet away from him, he looked away to see who was coming outside.

Temari peeked her head around the corner and gave a gentle smile to him. Once she had heard the news she traveled to Suna to see her brother. He looked okay, but she just wanted to talk to him and let him know she was there for him.

“Hey, how are you doing out here?” She asked, stepping towards him, her bare feet padding across the wooden porch.

“As well as I can be I guess.” He smirked, a small laugh escaping his lips. “I’m not thrilled but maybe this won't be like, really bad.”

“Yeah, I uh, guess that's the best way to look at it.” Temari sat down next to him, staring into the same open sky he was.

She felt bad. Even though she had already been married to a Beta male freely by choice, she had no idea what Kankuro was going through. She will never know how he felt. Even as an Alpha, she was mostly against Omega fixed marriages just for the sake of ridding the responsibility of an omega from the family. They weren't nearly as vicious or degrading as they used to be but still…

“I appreciate it very much that you came to see me Temari.” Kankuro grinned

“It's my pleasure, this is a big deal after all.” Temari nodded “But Kankuro I have to know.”

“Hm?” He looked at her.

“Do you find anything about Baki even remotely attractive?” Temari asked, “I think father just wanted to find you someone very stable.”

“Ahhh, yeah I figured that.” Kankuro looked away “I don’t know, I do not have a lot of preference for what my Alpha should look like.”

Birds flew by above them. Silence once more, the siblings looking up at the sky together. Temari knew Kankuro wanted to talk about it, he just didn't know-how. The Omega barely had any friends, not by choice of course. He just rarely left the house.

“So, do you know where they are going to allow you to go on your first date?” Temari asked

“It's going to be a very heavily supervised private conversation and light dinner in the dining room.” Kankuro laughed “Father is going to be sitting at our table.”

“Ho-how does that make you feel?” Temari asked, a light cringe on her face.

“I do not know any different.” He answered flatly.

It was true. She didn't even realize. She takes so much for granted, things she doesn't even realize Kankuro cannot do or experience. She can walk out the door and walk all the way back to the Leaf village, no problem. Kankuro walks out the front door and he will make it to the mailbox before he is threatened to go back inside or questioned where his Alpha is. She and Gaara were able to attend the academy, meanwhile, Kankuro was home-schooled. Temari was able to meet and find her soulmate, Kankuro’s was decided for him.

“Kankuro, are you sure what is happening is okay?” She asked quietly “I do not know what to say right now, honestly.”

Kankuro sat quietly looking into the yard once more.

“Temari, are you really at a loss for words?” He asked, “Father for the most part has always been outward and honest about my fate, I just did not think it would come so quickly.”

“But, this is what you want?” She asked

“That's a loaded question.” He scoffed “Of course I want everything to be fine without any shame brought onto our family but is that possible unless this happens?”

“Kankuro that is not what I meant.” She sneered

“Well, it is all I am willing to say.” Kankuro stood up and stretched. “I am going to go have something to eat and then I might take a nap.”

Temari just stared at her brother as he walked away from the porch and back into the house. She closed her eyes and listened to the breeze. In her heart she was worried about her brother, she just didn't know how to go about the situation. Realistically it wasn't any of her business but she felt uncomfortable. A lot of it was just uncertain. She knew Baki of course, he was her sensei whom she knew quite well. But she didn't know him personally like that.

How did her father even ask him or how was it brought up? Would Baki keep Kankuro inside all day? Did he plan on having more than one Omega wife? Would he allow Kankuro to see his family? Would he make him dress more conservatively? Would he make him have a bunch of kids? Did he pay for Kankuro? Would they get along? Would they even be compatible?

Her head was spinning with all of these worrying thoughts that she wanted to put to rest. She needed to go talk to her father.

* * *

Several knocks on the door of his office. Lord Kazekage.

“Who is it?” He asked flatly from his desk.

“It is Lady Temari.” His assistant called from behind the door.

Rasa groaned lowly. He knew exactly why she was here. As soon as the news was spread to the immediate family this was going to happen. First Temari of course. She always had to voice her peace, she was a Femme Alpha after all. It would only be a matter of time before Gaara did the same but in a way more socially awkward way. 

“Send her in.” He announced back. 

Temari thanked the assistant, stepping into the office she saw her father sitting up at his desk behind several piles of paperwork. As per usual. She took a seat across from him.

“You sat down.” He sighed “This means you're going to talk for a while doesn't it?”

“Oh please, do not bother welcoming your only daughter back from the Leaf.” She scoffed.

“You're right.” He rolled his eyes “Welcome back Temari, to what do I owe this visit?”

“Right.” She also rolled her eyes “I wanted to talk about Kankuro.”

“I figured that is what this was about.” Rasa rubbed the bridge of his nose “Go ahead, ask your questions, say your words.”

“I hope you have a better attitude about what is going on.” She snapped “You act like this is such a headache on you, do you even care about what Kankuro is going through?”

“Temari, please, I assure you this is not a headache on me.” He responded, “You literally interrupted while I was in the middle of work and now I have to shift my thinking.”

“Take a breathe, because I have a lot of questions.” She looked into him. “How did Baki-Sensei even decide that he would take Kankuro as a wife?”

“He had mentioned that he was looking and it just happened.” Rasa yawned. “I think you are getting worked up over nothing, do you think I honestly would've just pawned Kankuro off on anyone?”

“Irrelevant, next question.” She responded, “Did he pay for Kankuro/ Is Kankuro some kind of secret trophy bride he won’t let leave the house?”

“Ugh, you are so demanding.” He sighed “No, there is no money involved, I simply think Baki is financially and emotionally stable and would be a decent partner for Kankuro.”

“But will he allow Kankuro to leave or see his family?” Temari crossed her arms.

“He has assured me that he is by no means going to deprive Kankuro of things that are important to him.” Rasa responded, “I would not allow Kankuro to be with someone who would be so intolerant and controlling.”

“That makes me feel much better.” She smiled, relieved.

“I’m glad, Baki has been very diligent and cooperative working with this,” Rasa nodded. “ His only real request is that the ceremony is in a couple of weeks so we will be speeding up the courting process a little.”

“Ohh?” She grinned, tilting her head “Why is that?”

“Ah, nothing big.” Rasa scratched his head. “He wants to have a baby.”


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a lot of dialogue and is a tad confusing but it will work itself out Xoxo

Temari angrily walked down the hall after storming out of her father’s office. A baby?! Was he crazy!? Kankuro was not ready to have a baby! She wasn't even ready to have a baby! Her father had messed up this time. He might've not seen the harm but she did. His only Omega child being shipped off to a guy they have known for years, a family friend! Had he always wanted Kankuro in that way? He was 15 years older than him, an established and well known Alpha. Was it for publicity? Married to the only Omega child of the Kazekage?

“Temari, wait!” He called out walking behind her.

“Did you even ask Kankuro if he is ready to have a baby?” She yelled, gritting her teeth. “Do you even care?!”

“Temari!” Rasa groaned “I’m telling you, this is not a big deal, this is how things are within Omega fixed marriages and have always been!”

“But they do not need to continue to be this way!” She sneered “He is only 19 why does he need to be married, nobody would even know!”

“The older an Omega gets the harder it is to find someone for them.” Rasa sighed “If something were to happen to me suddenly, I fear what would happen to him.”

“But he has Gaara and me!” She yelled, “He will always have Gaara and me!”

“Temari be reasonable.” Rasa responded, “This is not the end of the world, Baki has money, good properties, and most importantly is a good person, a wise shinobi!”

She looked down. Maybe things wouldn't be so bad but she couldn't help but be wary. This was her younger brother and one that she had always had to knowingly protect. Even though Kankuro was obedient and wasn't always one to get into trouble, she still felt the need to protect him. Her father made the point that if something were to happen to him and Kankuro would be alone he would be in trouble. Sunagakure would likely send him to a random harem of Omegas waiting to be sold off. In turn, there would be very little Temari or Gaara could do to prevent anything from happening. If Kankuro was sold to someone with bad intentions there would be nothing they could do to stop it, even as Suna royalty. She bit her lip in frustration, shaking her head she walked back down the hallway away from her father. He sighed and went back into his office.

***

“I do not understand.” Gaara spoke calmly “Do you think Kankuro does not want children?”

Temari just wanted to rant to anyone who would listen, in this case, it was Gaara. Her fellow Alpha and youngest brother. She already literally interrupted him during his meditation session. There the redhead was, sitting in the middle of his floor manifesting positive thoughts, and here came Temari. Practically bursting into his bedroom, definitely caught him by surprise. It was unrelated, but his room was kinda lame, he had a bed but it didn't serve any purpose so his room was mostly plain except for his couple of cacti.

“I don't know, but I don't want that decision made for him.” Temari sighed

“I thought all Omega wanted children.” Gaara looked off “It is in their biology to crave the need to breed is it not?”

“That-..” Temari blushed “I guess to an extent?”

She had a feeling Gaara wouldn't understand. He had the same old way of thinking as their father. Omega stays at home, does as their Alpha says, and does not get in the way. Gaara wasn't exposed to the relationship his mother and father had, so he wasn't able to see the way Rasa treated her. Yes, Rasa was good to her but he still had some backward beliefs. Temari had been living in the Leaf where things are more modernized. 

“Omega must listen and serve, care for the children, and stay obedient.” Gaara looked to his sister. “You live in Konoha now, but these laws are still very strict in Suna.”

“Ughhh...” She sighed “This all has me very stressed out.”

“Kankuro is the one involved and he doesn't seem stressed,” Gaara said flatly. “Kankuro has always been aware of his destiny and has accepted it.”

“I guess you're right.” She looked down, maybe Gaara was right. “Maybe we should do something nice for him.”

“What are your thoughts?” He asked.

“Perhaps before the wedding, he could have a bridal shower?” She thought out loud.

“I think he would enjoy that.” Gaara nodded “Like the gathering you had when you married Shikamaru.”

“Gaara that wasn't a bridal shower that was a bachelorette party.” Temari blushed “You..you were NOT supposed to be there, I don’t know how that happened, anyways, a bridal shower for an omega would be much different.”

“I would imagine it would be much different for an Omega.” Gaara agreed.

“It might be difficult to plan considering Kankuro has more Omega friends in the Leaf than in Suna.” She pondered “He could stay at my house and then I’ll take him home the day after.”

“I think that is a good plan.” Gaara nodded a small grin.

“Okay, I’ll contact Shikamaru and then I’ll talk to Kankuro.” She grinned, feeling a little better.

“I want to go to the party too,” Gaara demanded as if he wouldn't be invited.

“Gaara you can come it's okay.” Temari nodded.

Temari thought it was still cute how socially awkward Gaara was, especially as an Alpha. She tilted her head and began thinking of ways to make Kankuro’s bridal shower fun, exciting, and comfortable for an Omega. She would have to form a plan and make invitations immediately, of course pending Kankuro’s approval.


	4. 4

“A bridal shower?” Kankuro asked, fixing a hand on one of the puppets he collected. “I don’t know maybe that would be fun.”

‘Of course, it would be, you can see all your friends from the Leaf, eat lots of food and receive gifts!” Temari nodded “You would enjoy it, and I will plan the entire thing!”

Kankuro sat and thought about it as he played with his puppets. That would be nice to see all of his friends he is not able to see often as he doesn't leave the house. It would be nice to be pampered with food and gifts as well. Especially considering after this and he is married he will have to do all of the cooking. He had not been moping over his upcoming nuptials, but he wasn't excited either. It was more like anxiety mixed with curiosity.

“I think that it would be fun.” Kankuro nodded “Yeah, I’d love that thank you!”

“So anything new about what's going on?” Temari asked looking around her brother's room.

“Not really.” Kankuro shrugged “Things are the same.”

“Have you received your letter from Baki?” Temari asked, “Has he given one to Father yet?”

“Ohh right.” Kankuro looked up, remembering something from earlier. “Father had mentioned that he had gotten a letter from Baki, it's most likely that.”

When an Alpha is transitionally courting an Omega, it is custom for the Alpha to send a letter to the Omega before they meet. The letter is usually very nice and heartwarming, giving a little explanation of who they are and how they live and promises that they may want to make to the Omega before they begin dating. These types of promises can include things like protection and financial well being or simple matters like kindness.

Temari watched Kankuro silently work on his puppet collection. A hobby of his he had since he was a young child. Father always liked that he had this hobby because it was quiet and indoors. She had always thought they were sort of creepy. She watched his face grin slightly. Maybe he was excited about this, or at least okay with it? She so badly wanted to tell him Baki wanted a child immediately but she knew he would find that out soon enough. Perhaps he even states so in the letter he sent.

She stood up. It was getting later and she needed to head back to the Leaf. She had only arrived because she wanted to make sure things were okay with her younger brother and now she had to also make arrangements for his bridal shower. That was her pleasure, of course, she offered. She knelt by Kankuro and hugged him tightly. Kankuro hugged his sister also. He was thankful she was here for him and that she would always go to great lengths to ensure his happiness. She was able to pick up on his pheromones slightly, Kankuro had such a sweet smell to him. It was comforting and nice.

“Thank you for coming out here to see me Temari, I haven't told a lot of people yet.” Kankuro smiled “I appreciate what you do. “

“It is what siblings do Kankuro.” She smiled.

She stood up and took her to leave from his room.

***

Some time had passed. Maybe just an hour or so. As Kankuro worked on his puppets he grew curious. He wanted to read the letter his father had received. Originally he wasn't interested, he had honestly put it out of his mind. Ever since Temari had brought it up the letter had been on his mind. Parts of him felt so torn. He did not want to get married, he was nervous just because of all the horror stories he has heard about Alpha seeming like such nice people, and then as soon as the honeymoon phase is over they are outwardly abusive to their Omega. Other parts of him were curious about married life, it is something he always knew he would be doing. Unlike Alpha and Beta, he was never asked what he wanted to be when he grew up. He always knew he would be a wife and mother. There would be no other path for him as an Omega. He was at peace with this.

Baki was older than him, sure. He had money and respect from the village. He worked almost directly under his Father. Baki wouldn't be such a bad match for him, it was a bad guy they would've known that by now.

Kankuro stood up and began walking out of his room and into the hallway. He shut his door quietly behind him. As he walked through the house to his Father’s room, he looked out the window. It was late, but he could see the lights from town all lit up. It wasn't nearly as big as Konoha, but it was still pretty to look at. In the distance, he saw the store he bought most of his clothes from. As he continued walking to his Father’s room, he thought to himself.

“I’ll make Gaara go with me tomorrow in town so I can buy some new clothes.” Kankuro nodded, agreeing with himself “I want to look nice when I am being courted after all.”

Walking up to his Father’s door he knocked a couple of times.

“Who is it?” Rasa asked flatly

“Kankuro.”

“Ohh come in!” He called back

Kankuro entered the room. His father was in bed reading a couple of different documents.

“What is going on?” Rasa put his papers down.

“I was wondering if the letter you received earlier was from Baki-Sensei?” Kankuro asked

“Kankuro you do not need to call him Baki-sensei.’ Rasa rolled his eyes “And yes, I brought the letter home with me, its in my bag will you get it for me?”

“Your purse,” Kankuro said flatly

“We have been through this.” Rasa sighed, rubbing his temples “It is not a purse, it is a bag.”

“Bag is very general.” Kankuro laughed handing him the ‘bag’ from the doorway.

Rasa dug through the bag and retrieved the letter from Baki. It was a red cardstock envelope with wax sealing it. The wax was a lighter peach-like color and the emblem pressed into the wax was a pretty desert flower. Rasa was thrilled that Kankuro was happy about this, he seemed excited at least. 

“Is this what you're after, boy?” Rasa smiled handing it to Kankuro.

“Yeah..” Kankuro blushed “Should I open it here?”

“You may go take this to your room and read it, if there is anything inappropriate or strange let me know immediately,” Rasa said sternly. “Understood?”

“Yes sir!” Kankuro nodded, taking the envelope and leaving his Father’s room.

He walked quickly after closing the door behind him. He did not run of course but he was excited about opening the envelope. He wouldn't admit this of course but he wanted to be excited. There was nothing to be sad about, after all, that is what he kept telling himself. This may not have been a situation that he really, really wanted but things could be so much worse. Plus, he found Baki just a little handsome. Only a little.

Closing his door behind him, he sat back on his bed and ripped his hood off of his head. Getting more comfortable. He could not wait to read the content of this letter. This was so cool that this was happening, he will be able to go on dates and go out to dinner and have someone to talk to all the time! Kankuro tore the top off gently, not wanting to rip the pretty wax emblem. He grinned ear to ear as the stationary that Baki had written this on was very fancy! Kankuro closed his eyes, he could smell his Alpha pheromones on the letter. Kankuro chuckled at this, Baki was such a manly Alpha to have pheromones that powerful.

He unfolded the letter and began reading eagerly.


	5. Baki's letter

Dear Kankuro,

It brings me great joy to announce that your father has agreed to allow me to begin courting you. Of course I have protected the Kazekage family for years but we have never spoken to one another. My job as head guard is to protect your family and obey your father and his most non negotiable rule is that Alpha were not allowed to talk to his Omega son unless in a situation of danger.   
I’m very excited to get to know you personally. I cannot wait to learn about my soon to be bride.

Please think of the questions and I’ll love to hear your answers when we meet. 

What is your favorite season?

What are your hobbies?

What do you like to eat? 

What do you not like to eat?

I’m sure I’ll have many more when we meet. I’m excited to find out the answers. 

As customary introduction it is important I tell you about myself before meeting you. 

I am Baki, I am 36 and I am head guard of security for the Kazekage family. It is my job to keep the people of Suna safe and instruct others on how to keep Suna safe. My work is extremely demanding so I enjoy taking sand baths and decompressing in the sauna. I have a sauna in the home just for that purpose. Sometimes I stay up late reading and watching the sky above us. 

There are a few things you should know about me. I am a traditional Alpha that wants a traditional Omega wife as your father has assured me you are. I do not plan on having more than one Omega wife, please do not be wary of this. Lastly, within the next year I want to have already have a child born to me. 

I am very excited to finally formally meet you as this will be very exciting for both of us. 

Sincerely,   
Baki


	6. Kankuro image

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't draw :D


	7. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a shorter chapter.

Kankuro slowly brought the letter down. He bit his lip and looked off for a moment. Had he read the letter correctly? Did Baki say he wanted to have already had a child within the next year? It was late Spring so by next Spring, Kankuro could have the potential to have already had a child. He wasn't exactly sure how to feel about that. On one hand, he wasn't against it of course, but on the other hand, he just was unsure about how his relationship with Baki was going to be.

When he had read the letter, to begin with, he was very happy. It was a pleasure to read about the Alpha he would be later marrying. However… it all seems well to begin with and it could all get worse. Kankuro shook his head. He shouldn't feel that way! He needed to think more positively! His Father liked Baki and knew he wasn’t a bad Alpha, so he couldn't be bad right? Baki had served their family for years after all…

He just needed to clear his head.

Kankuro changed his clothes, took off his headscarf, and hung it up in the closet on a coat hanger with the others. He should probably put it in the laundry, but it wasn't really something he even thought about. A lot was weighing heavily onto his mind right now.

He turned out the light and got into bed. Wrapping himself in his sheets and then snuggling his duvet sort of. Cozy and warm. The quiet room was for comfort for him.

As he had calmed down he was ready to process all of this and decide if he was okay with it or not. He rolled around a bit, his thoughts tossed all over the place in his mind. He wasn't necessarily unsure about Baki. Marrying Baki was not what he was concerned about, because he honestly did not believe that Baki would have made a bad Alpha companion. It was just a couple of things he was unsure about the situation at hand and Baki’s expectations.

How traditional of an Alpha was he?

Would he expect a much more modest Omega and obedient? One without hobbies and one that also covers their face?

If Kankuro did bear him a child within the next year, how long would it be until Baki would require another child? Would he be against helping him with the children? Did he believe that only Omega takes care of children? Would their children rarely see their father?

Kankuro always knew having children was going to happen. He did want children. But he just wasn't expecting it to be so suddenly. He groaned, he had a heat cycle in 3 weeks. He could be pregnant by the next. Picturing his stomach getting larger, his breasts getting fuller, and then actually giving birth…?

He sighed. He did not want to think about it anymore. Closing his eyes and beginning to drift surprisingly well with so much on his mind. Tomorrow he would make Gaara take him clothes shopping in town.


	8. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kankuro is angry at his status of being an Omega

“Gaara, I need your opinion!” Kankuro called to him in the store, he waved towards his younger brother.

Gaara walked towards his older brother. He could barely make out it was him, the only reason he knew it was him was his scent, although quite subtle. Kankuro was usually quite modest wearing a headscarf and full-body modesty. Today however he has covered everything but his eyes. Even wearing gloves. Gaara was not used to it, but it made sense considering his brother was getting married.

“Do you like this one?” Kankuro asked holding up a clip meant for his headscarf. “Do you think it looks tacky?”

“What purpose does that serve, I thought you used safety pins?” Gaara tilted his head. Fashion, especially Omega fashion, being a foreign language to him.

“Gaarrrraaaaa.” Kankuro groaned “Safety pins are for around the house, this is for dressing up.”

“Uh, I suppose it's fine but it's not going to match with anything you own.” Gaara looked away scratching his neck.

“That is why we are shoppi-...” Kankuro held his head in irritation “Ugh, just go stand over there I’ll be done soon.”

Kankuro didn't have to say that twice, Gaara went and looked at clothes for Alpha. He was so uncomfortable, the only reason he was here was that so he could escort Kankuro. He wasn't leaving him alone though. Not very far from Kankuro but maybe a good 10-12 feet.

Kankuro continued to look at pins and jewelry meant for his headscarf. Finding a couple he liked, he figured he would just get 2 or 3. His father told him that he would give him money to get an entirely new wardrobe but Kankuro declined this. He didn't want to be out long, he just wanted to buy one or two new outfits if that.

“Those are awfully pretty.” A low raspy one came from Kankuro’s right side. He didn't turn, he did not know the Alpha approaching. “Expensive though, huh?”

The man stood closely next to Kankuro, commenting on the clips over and over again. A dangerous type of Alpha. One without a wife and desperately looking to find one for all the wrong reasons. Not respecting the boundaries of Omega. It was typical, they would find an Omega in public on their own and corner them in an uncomfortable situation such as this. Kankuro was beginning to get uncomfortable. He needed to leave now. It was then that the man put his hand on Kankuro’s wrist.

“You wanted one of these didn't you?” He asked, his deep, sour scent forcing its way onto Kankuro. “Why don’t you let me buy you one?”

“L-let go of me!” Kankuro looked around desperately, why was there nobody here when something like was happening!?

“Come on, let me buy you one in return you can show me your face.” He teased, pulling at Kankuro’s veil “You married or something?”

“It doesn't matter let go of me!” Kankuro pulled, but it hardly mattered, the Alpha was much stronger than him. “Gaara!”

“That your Alpha’s name?” He asked, reaching out to grab Kankuro’s hip.

Gaara came running and in a mad dash, forcing some of the chakras in his body to his foot, he kicked the strange Alpha instantly away from Kankuro. The man barreling into the wall. The shopkeeper came from behind the counter to witness what was happening. The man held his arm in pain as he stood up, looking angrily at Gaara and Kankuro.

“This your Omega?” He grumbled, irritated.

“Yes,” Gaara said flatly, ready for whatever was about to happen.

“Keep track of it then, bastard” He growled “I don't want an Omega like that anyways, he is to damn big to be an Omega, he is almost a Beta.”

Gaara and Kankuro watched as the strange man slumped out of the store angrily grumbling to himself. The shopkeeper turned to them. She sighed in relief.

“Oh dear, are you okay?” She asked Kankuro, whom to her was just a black mask and cloak.

“I’m fine thank you, very sorry about any damage.” Kankuro bowed his head

“Oh no everything seems fine, things like this happen quite often anyway.” She laughed slightly. She left to go back to the counter to assist other customers.

Gaara looked to Kankuro. He seemed fine, but his pheromones were off. He sensed panic and fear on him, then again how else would a helpless Omega feel? Gaara felt bad, in a way he felt it was his fault. Sure, Kankuro told him to go stand somewhere else, but he should have been paying attention. Kankuro was always at high risk being out here and Gaara was there to protect him.

“Do you still want to go look at the clips?” Gaara asked in a calm tone.

Kankuro shook his head no. “I have the ones I want to buy.”

“Is there anything else you want to look at?” Gaara asked

“No, I think I need to just go home now.” Kankuro sighed

“I understand.” Gaara nodded

The two walked up to the front of the store and stood in line. The same shopkeeper who they had talked to before checked them out, asking once again if all was well. She wrapped the clips up in a pretty tissue-like paper and placed them in a box. She handed them to Kankuro and waved the two off.

Walking home Kankuro didn't say much. This was typical. This was not the first time something like this had happened. Omega were always at risk and Kankuro was no acceptation of this. Almost every time he had ever left the house he was either heavily ogled, whistled at, catcalled, solicited or touched. There was literally nothing he could do to prevent this, and what was even worse was that their government did not see this as a problem. Omega did not need to leave the house, if an Omega is assaulted or harassed outside of the home then that is the fault of the Omega. An Alpha cannot contain their natural biological urges. Omega needs to be respectful of this.

These types of laws made Omega, Beta, and even some Alpha sick. It was terribly unfair.

“Kankuro, we can come back a different day.” Gaara tried to speak up “You can look at clothes for your date with Baki, I won’t leave your side, I promise.”

“It's fine, I shouldn't leave the house anyways.” Kankuro sighed

“Kankuro, do not say things like that!” Gaara responded. “You are allowed to leave the house-”

“Only if I’m with you.” Kankuro grumbled, “It is an Alpha’s world after all.”

Gaara sighed. He was right, and clearly, he just wanted to be upset. Gaara could respect that. Walking up to their house Gaara opened the door for his older Brother. Their father was standing in the kitchen which was a little unusual because usually during this time he was in his office.

“Hello, father.” Both the brothers spoke.

“How was shopping?” He asked getting himself a cup of coffee.

“It was fine,” Kankuro responded flatly.

Rasa looked over at Gaara who shook his head no without Kankuro witnessing. Rasa sighed, having a feeling he already knew something like that would happen. Clearly, Kankuro didn't want to talk about it, so Rasa tried to change the subject.

“Did you find anything you liked?” Rasa asked, “You were not gone long.”

Kankuro undid the clip keeping the veil over his face. Revealing himself to the room.

“Just these clips for my headscarf.” He showed his father the box.

“Ohh I bet they look very nice.” Rasa nodded, taking an uncomfortable sip.

Kankuro immediately left the room and went upstairs without saying much. 

Rasa rubbed his temples, looking to Gaara. "What happened?"


End file.
